pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meyer's Blaziken
This Blaziken is a / -type Pokémon owned by Meyer. Biography Ash saw Mega Blaziken the moment he arrived in Kalos.XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Later on, Mega Blaziken rescued Ash from falling from Lumiose City's Prism Tower.XY002: Lumiose City Pursuit! After the heroes slept at Meyer's house, the Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken were standing on the roof and leapt away.XY009: Clemont's Got a Secret! Mega Blaziken also assisted the heroes in fighting Team Rocket. It hit the mecha Meowth robot away and burned it with Flamethrower. Ash and Clemont destroyed the machine and were glad Mega Blaziken helped them out once more. Mega Blaziken returned to Blaziken Mask, who was actually Meyer, who was glad his children were growing up by travelling with their friends.XY010: Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! Blaziken Mask and Blaziken came to help Clemont in battling against Team Rocket. Using Flare Blitz, Mega Blaziken hit Team Rocket's magnet, which freed Clembot and Dark Clembot, then used Blaze Kick, which blasted Team Rocket away. Once Clemont defeated Belmondo, Meyer and Blaziken retreated.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken came to save Professor Sycamore's Garchomp. Mega Blaziken kicked the mecha Meowth robot away, stopping the waves from controlling Garchomp for a while. Per professor's request, Meyer gave the Key Stone to Sycamore, which caused Blaziken to revert back to its original form. Once Garchomp was freed and Team Rocket blasted away, Sycamore gave the Key Stone back, so the Blaziken Mask and Blaziken fled.XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond! Posing as Blaziken Mask, Meyer had Mega Blaziken save Serena, Clembot, Clemont and Bonnie from a root that nearly crushed them with Blaze Kick. They went to the Prism Tower, where Mega Blaziken was to launch an attack to free the entrance. However, Bryony and Aliana appeared, the latter's Druddigon use Dark Pulse to stop Mega Blaziken's attack.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Mega Blaziken stopped Bryony's Liepard's Shadow Claw with Blaze Kick, then used Flamethrower to burn Druddigon, who dodged. Bonnie, who was attacked by the plants, was protected by Mega Blaziken, who burned the roots, while she was saved by Blaziken Mask.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Mega Blaziken followed Blaziken Mask and protected Bonnie from Squishy, who was berserk.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! After Squishy calmed down, the group flew to a spot, where the Blaziken Mask sent Mega Blaziken to stop the Giant Rock.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Mega Blaziken launched Flamethrower to stop the plants before the Blaziken Mask was pulled away. Once Chespie was rescued, Mega Blaziken launched an attack at the Giant Rock, which fused with others' attacks to destroy it. Along with its trainer, Blaziken watched as Squishy and Z-2 destroyed the Giant Rock and defeated Lysandre.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Ash remembered Meyer and his Blaziken fighting the Giant Rock with the rest when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Flare Blitz Meyer Mega Blaziken Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower Meyer Mega Blaziken Blaze Kick.png Using Blaze Kick | Flare Blitz; fire; XY002: Lumiose City Pursuit! Flamethrower; fire; XY010: Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! Blaze Kick; fire; XY066: Confronting the Darkness! }} Voice actors *Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese) *Jimmy Zoppi (English) Gallery Meyer's Mega Blaziken.png|As Mega Blaziken References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Mega anime Pokémon